Broken Chairs
The Broken Chairs are a Zoids Battle Commission member team, formed by a quartet of rookie pilots. The team became the focus of a war of sorts between the ZBC and the rival NUBG Background The formation of the Broken Chairs was not exactly planned; its four members met in a hostel before the start of the season and agreed to work together, forming a team at the last possible minute before the start of the season proper. Each one knowing full well that they had no practical experience of Zoids battles figured that they would be better off working together to get a better feel for Zoids battles. The Broken Chairs started out well, managing to gain a number of surprising early victories against supposedly more experienced teams. Their combination of adaptability and unusual tactics made them very hard to predict and counter, giving them a distinct advantage on the battlefield. Enemy pilots found the team hard to predict and harder to counteract, often finding themselves completely lost. Very soon, the team found itself a fan favorite both due to their unusual actions and their underdog status as complete newcomers. Their first season, however, was marred by an unexpected turn of events. The team attracted the attention of the NUBG, resulting in their being forced into illegal battles by the rival organisation. Unexpectedly, the Broken Chairs managed to defeat the NUBG forces at every turn, only serving to make them more popular. The NUBG persisted, continuing the battles beyond the point where it made any sense for them to do such. At present, the team is undefeated in battle against both ZBC and NUBG teams. However, they have had a number of close victories where only a single Zoid has been left operational. Every member of the team has been disabled in battle at least once, and on more then one occasion their victory has been incredibly marginal at best. Tactics The Broken Chairs' greatest strength is that they do not rely on fixed tactics. Rather, they tend to adapt to the individual opponent team, adjusting their tactics on the fly. This stops them from becoming predictable and creating exploitable weaknesses. Whenever possible, the team will try to research their opponents and see what tactics they prefer, and try to develop a counter. Despite this, the chairs do have a few set patterns that they follow. Stephen will act as an anchor for the team, drawing the enemy fire while aiming to put down the largest or most dangerous opponent. Neil will often attack form the flanks, going after opponents who are already focused on other targets or otherwise distracted. Tasch will often act as a "wild card", moving in unpredictable ways to throw enemies off-balance. Facilities The team possesses a realtively simple base of operations, being a converted (and rather run down) factory. The team does not posess any transports, but will rent Gustavs when needed to transport their Zoids. Team Members *Stephen Chesterton (leader) - Iron Kong HT *Tasch Stoermer - Black Redler *Rose O’Bannon - Liger Zero *Neil Notbob - Gunsniper Category:Zoids Teams Category:ZBC Teams Category:TBC Category:Articles by Deadborder